


Максомыш три с лишним тыщ

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Написано на заявку:1.09 Электромышь/Очередной Картавый. Пост-школьная ау, Макс и Ваня встречаются на юбилейной встрече выпускников, которая выпадает на ДСВ.Ангст, возможный ООС, рейтинг за лексику06.02.2020
Relationships: Очередной Картавый/Электромышь
Kudos: 2





	Максомыш три с лишним тыщ

\- Слушай, а че Ритка не пришла?  
\- Да она с ребёнком сидит, некому оставить, - откликнулась Катя, на секунду отвлекшись от пережевывания салата.  
\- А у нее ж вроде мать? - не унимался Костя. За прошедшие десять лет из дрышавого подростка он превратился в лысеющего мужика с усталым тяжёлым взглядом и опухшим еблом. Закинул третью стопку, не унимался.  
\- Мать ей сказала, что она дура и пусть сама выгребает, если мозгов нет, два раза на одни и те же грабли. Ладно Матвейка, первый, едва-едва восемнадцать ей было, ошибка молодости, а когда второй ребёнок хер пойми от кого...

\- Стоп, это она тогда родила от таджика? - Ваня ткнул в бок соседку.  
\- Ага, потом он уехал домой, к семье. А сейчас у нее новый хахаль появился, тоже мутный какой-то, то ли сидел, то ли вот-вот сядет. Весело у нас, Вань. Может, ты и правильно уехал, - Алина выразительно посмотрела на него сквозь неестественно густые ресницы. Накладные? Ламинирование? Хрен их этих баб разберёшь.

С Алиной они сидели за одной партой в выпускном классе, прикольная неформальная девчонка была. Пацаны над Ваней посмеивались, что с телкой корешится, а девчонки судачили, что они встречаются, и Ваня думал, что при других обстоятельствах они бы могли. Сейчас она сняла пирсинг, отрастила локоны, вместо джинсов на бёдрах и худи с кучей значков пришла в деловом костюме и... И куда что делось, только рыжие волосы и остались.

Ваня галантно предложил подлить ей вина. Щедро плеснул себе: встреча выпускников по определению не фонтан, мероприятие на 3 из 10, а по трезвяку это наверняка вовсе невыносимо. Проверять Ваня не хотел.

\- За тебя, Алинка! За твое повышение и все такое, - Ваня прищурился и улыбнулся во все зубы.  
\- Чин-чин!

Они чокнулись. Ваня краем глаза отметил пронзительный неприязненный взгляд напротив. Поморщился.

\- Что-то не так? Не пошло? - переспросила Алина, имея в виду вино, но, применив известную перестановку, Ваня мог бы соглситься. Что-то определённо пошло не так.  
\- Да пидриле этому видать не нравится что-то, может, оскорбляет его пидрильские чувства зрелище таких прекрасных нас, кто этих пидоров разберёт, - пробормотал Ваня. Алина тихонько засмеялась:  
\- Высокие, высокие отношения.

Они никогда не обсуждали это. Ваня подозревал, что она была в курсе их с Максом нелепого романа в одиннадцатом классе, и благодарил всех богов, что она обладала тактом и не лезла к нему с расспросами. И тем более за то, что за все эти годы так и не растрепала никому про их недоотношения. Хотя, если подумать, нет никаких отношений - нечего обсуждать. Так ведь? Ваня подлил себе коньяк.

\- Вот ты херней занимаешься, Виталь, уж извини, но как есть. Только время проебываешь, нечего на дядю пахать, пора как-то самому, становиться, так сказать, хозяином своей жизни, а то что ты в том душном офисе видишь, людей зашуганных, начальника-самодура, а мы...  
\- Отъебись, я не буду твой гербалайф втюхивать! - вспылил Виталик. Ваня от неожиданности выронил вилку, а Виталик продолжал:  
\- Тебе не стыдно вообще, ходишь хуйню свою пенсионерам впариваешь за бешеные тыщи, последнее у людей забираешь! И меня агитируешь! И сам при этом с голой жопой, обещаниями кормишься, как станешь из сапфирового директора бриллиантовым повелителем или как там вас, блядь, и вот тогда да! Тогда ого! Разрешат взять кредитный мерс! Квартира, машина, мировая слава!  
\- А твоя контора микрозаймов это типа этично дохуя, Виталь.  
\- Мне на что-то надо кормить семью. Тебе родители подкидывают денег - играйся в бизнесмена сколько влезет. Мне похуй на этику, только отъебись уже, ну, а ты заладил, попробовал бы хоть раз работу найти, знал бы, что все не так просто.  
\- Ой, работа дааа, - протянула Влада, - мы с мужем когда искали ему работу, столько пересмотрели, пока он не нашел достойное место. Благо, в айти прилично платят.

Влада практически не изменилась, как была нескладной дылдой с маленькими глазенками в кучку, так и осталась, зато ей удалось окрутить какого-то несчастного задрота. Больше хвастаться было нечем, поэтому всю встречу она пела на разные лады, что у нее появился аж целый муж, она замуж вышла, самый настоящий муж у нее есть, и они с мужем то, они с мужем это, а вот ее муж... Муж присутствовал тут же, он изредка поднимал голову и кивал, и Ваня так бы сходу не поставил и сотки на то, что он умеет разговаривать. Как же тошно. Тошно и невыносимо. Не видел бы этот цирк уродов спокойно еще лет двадцать. Даже алкоголь не помогал справиться с нахлынувшим отвращением. Ваня закатил глаза - и снова почувствовал на себе взгляд. На этот раз насмешливый. Отъебись. Если все эти хари он бы не видел еще лет двадцать, то Макса предпочёл бы не видеть вообще, спасибо, мне хватило, унесите.

\- Влада, я вам даже немножко завидую, такая вы гармоничная пара! - перебила Лидка, организатор встречи. Это она написала Ване в вотсапп два дня назад с приглашением. Он вяло отбивался, мол, че ты мне сделаешь, я в другом городе, а в ответ прилетело: "Не юли, я знаю, что ты в Екб))))00 Я уже пообещала всем, что ты будешь))))" Сам виноват, надо отключать геолокацию под постами. Ваня выпил еще - за свою глупость, благодаря которой он попадает в такие ситуации, а Лизка тем временем продолжала:

\- Я предлагаю тост за любовь, дорогие мои! Сегодня 14 февраля, праздник, как у нас удачно совпало!

Компашка одобрительно загудела.

\- Любовь это прекрасно! Это локомотив всей жизни! Макс подтвердит, да, Макс? Макс у нас женился в этом году.

Макс согласно и довольно покивал. Охуеть. Макс женился. Вот это новости. Ваня и представить не мог.

Пиздеж. Ваня, разумеется, узнал все в тот же день благодаря соцсетям. Макс, ебаный Макс, а она в курсе вообще твоих приключений, а, Макс, про то, как ты в загулы на неделю уходишь, про то, как мастерски обводишь вокруг пальца других, обводя себя, про то, что ты так и не отрастил яйца? Выпьем за любовь, хули.

\- Я пойду, пожалуй. Здорово, что собрались, дай бог не в последний раз! - засобирался Костя. Лидка тут же вызвалась заказать ему такси. Подорвался и Ваня, лучшего намёка не придумать. Алинка ушла полчаса назад, да и правильно, благополучным нечего делать на таких сборищах.  
\- Ванек, давай на посошок! Ты это, не забывай нас! Совсем загордился в своём Питере, - подкалывали его люди, которых он с трудом мог вспомнить по именам. Вырвавшись из цепких объятий показного дружелюбия, он наконец вышел в морозный февральской вечер. Только...

\- Эй, закурить не найдется?  
\- Прости, чувак, неделю как бросил, - пожал плечами Ваня, и этим ограничилось. А кому-то сзади явно повезло меньше. Ваня прошел бы мимо, своих проблем хватает, но рефлекторно обернулся на знакомый голос. За ним вышла небольшая группка народу, но доебались к Максу. Ну конечно!

\- А что, собственно, случилось? - Ваня вложил все свое пьяное обаяние в эту фразу.  
\- Да этот... Бля. Дружок ваш. Как он на нас посмотрел вообще? Это неуважение!  
\- Охлади, я на тебя вообще не смотрел, тебе показалось, расслабься, чувак...  
\- Не пизди мне тут.  
\- И все же, давайте как-то без претензий друг к другу разойдемся, - подхватил Костян. Он то и дело проводил рукою по залысинам. Вроде крепкий, а занервничал.  
\- Да к тебе, мужик, никаких вопросов, а другу твоему мы расскажем, че-как. А то он, кажется, берега попутал. Пойдём давай, че встал, ссыкло.  
\- Ладно... Ладно, я понимаю, возмутительно! Я вижу, чувак, что ты расстроен, - начал Ваня. - Раздосадован. Я могу понять твою злость. Жизнь сейчас такая штука... такая штука, брат... Сложная.  
Вдруг Ваня осознал, что пацанчики переключились внимание на него. Один даже по серьёзке пригрузился. И Ваня продолжил:  
\- И он тоже не виноват, он, может, вообще не о тебе думал, у пацана жизнь тяжелая, женился недавно, жена пилит за все подряд, пятнадцать раз ему позвонила, что, мужику с друзьями посидеть нельзя, скажете?  
\- С друзьями святое дело, - согласно протянул один из гопников. - А жена должна не отсвечивать. Тогда это золото, не женщина.  
\- А у него вон как вышло, он и приуныл, ребят, вообще на свой счет не берите, это я вам говорю, чтобы, так сказать, все неясности прояснить...  
\- А, ну раз так, - расшевелился главный. Это попадалово. Я бы со своей поговорил. И ты поговори, пацан. Так уж и быть. Но и уважение, епт, должно быть.  
\- Ага, да, и вам всего, ребят, - натянуто улыбнулся Макс. А когда они отошли к остановке, пробормотал еле слышно:  
\- Спасибо, Мышь.  
\- Хуйня вопрос, - отмахнулся Ванька. - С людьми надо раз-го-ва-ри-вать.  
\- Блядь, Ваня! Чья бы корова мычала, а твоя б молчала. Это говоришь мне ты! После того, как ты съебался из города, не попрощавщись, и исчез на несколько лет! Это, по-твоему, разговаривать?

На счастье, приехало такси и унесло всех уже было раззявивших рот любопытных сорок. Нет, не надо, я сам доберусь, спасибо, спасибо, пока, и тебе пока, Макс...  
\- А мне в другую сторону!

Пиздит как дышит.

\- Максончик, дорогой, ты точно хочешь выяснить со мной протухшую ситуевину семилетней давности? Здесь и сейчас?  
\- Я хочу разобраться.  
\- Ты нашел идеальный момент!  
\- Другого момента ты мне не предоставил.  
\- Ой, черт с тобой, давай обсуждать. Но хоть не здесь, метель лютая.

Как назло, все заведения были забиты под завязку. Ваня злобно бурчал, проклиная непонятно откуда взявшиеся толпы и людей в целом.  
\- Хули им неймётся? Погода адская, день будний, дома надо сидеть!  
\- Так праздник же.  
\- А, точно, сука. День перевернутой жопы, - Ваня прищурился, заглядывая в окно очередной кафешки. И правда, сплошь парочки.  
\- Ты злой. Всегда был.  
\- Давай, еще погони мне какую-нибудь ванильную телегу про счастье. Про любовь. Ты ж у нас жизнь познал. Женился. Нахуя, Макс?  
\- Ты чего? - непонимающе поморщился Макс.  
\- А того! Ответь мне, нахуя? Тебе нормально ей в глаза смотреть, когда ты под утро с блядок возвращаешься? Или ты остепенился? Не верю.  
\- Мы познакомились на вписке. Ее трудно удивить, мне не приходится притворяться пай-мальчком.  
\- Правильно. Тебе не приходится, - Ваня интонационно выделил последнее слово. - Ты двуличный сам по себе, из любви к искусству.  
\- Не пойму, ты все злишься, что ли? Я извинюсь. Вань, я извиняюсь за все, я был молод, я был еблан. Только не смотри на меня так. Пожалуйста. - Макс смешно поджал губы и сложил брови домиком. Ваня невольно хохотнул. А Макс продолжал:  
\- Давай где-нибудь посидим нормально. Проясним все непонятки. Нельзя ж так, Вань. Надо по-человечески.  
\- Посидим? Давай, хуле. На земле на картонке, только картонку найдём сначала. - и Ваня всплеснул руками.  
\- Можем ко мне.  
\- Блестящее предложение! Выяснять отношения с бывшим при нынешней, только сверхразум дойдёт до такого. Или про твою пидрильность она тоже в курсе? Уж прости, из песни слов не выкинешь.  
Макс замялся. Ваня махнул рукой:  
\- Хуй с тобой, погнали ко мне в гостиницу, тут недалеко.  
\- Где остановился?  
\- Новотель.  
\- Кучеряво живешь, - присвистнул Макс. Ваня отмахнулся:  
\- Фирма оплатила. Я в командировке. А Лидка мою фотку в инсте спалила и давай написывать, приходи, да ну что ты, да будет классно, ты же знаешь эту стрекозу. Распиздела заранее всем, что я в городе и приду, отношение как к обезьянке в зоопарке...  
\- А я знал. Тебе идет костюм.  
\- Максим... Картина маслом. Называется "Когда забанили друг друга везде". Тебе, кстати, тоже, хотя розовую рубашку я бы не надел.  
\- Барбершоп Челябинск?  
\- Бери выше. Зачем мне фейки, когда есть аккаунты клиентов. А тебя я узнал, Сладкие подарки Екатеринбург.  
\- Как плохо ты обо мне думаешь! 3D печать в Херсоне, я попрошу!  
\- Клиника обрезания Хайфа... Твоя история про хуй незабываема, прости, Макс.

Макс рассмеялся, а Ваня смотрел на него и понимал, что раздражение отступает. Одно дело дуться, будучи за тысячи километров, на фантом в своей памяти, а другое - реальный Макс, открытый, такой знакомый, те же так беззаботно смеётся, как будто этих лет не было, и они максимум не поделили тему для проекта в выпускном классe, или накануне один подстрекал другого на поиски приключений, а сегодня голова раскалывается и дома пришлось объясняться.  
\- Не человек ты, смеяться над болью других, Мышь. Черт с ним, к тебе так к тебе.  
*  
\- Один в номере?  
\- Да. Повезло, что нас трое от компании на этом обучении. Можно развернуться.  
\- Я бы тебя на месте начальства на раскладную кровать к тем двум чувакам подселил. Ты компактный, поместишься, слишком жирно тебе одному здесь.  
Ваня несильно пихнул Макса плечом, и тот заткнулся.  
\- Давай уже к делу, что ли, - начал снова заводиться Ваня. - Так и будешь стоять? Давай, не знаю, телек еще включишь? Или на ресепшн позвоним, закажем вот... Эээ... - Мышь взял в руки рекламку дополнительных услуг и теперь щурился, пытаясь разобрать мелкий шрифт. - Специальный сет для новобрачных. Не, это нам не надо, - севшим голосом закончил он.  
\- Постой. Если там, скажем, десять кружек пива по цене пяти, типа акция, то я готов изобразить что угодно!  
\- Тебе нельзя в Бельдяжки.  
\- Почему ты тогда уехал?  
Вопрос неожиданно застал Ваню врасплох, хотя казалось бы, кто тут торопится. Он вздохнул и взвешенно ответил:  
\- Потому что не видел для себя перспектив в Екб. Это не моя родина, не город моей мечты, я его не выбирал. Меня здесь ничего не держало, а в Питере движ.  
\- А в Питере пыриться в монитор в три раза веселее и в пять - респектабельней.  
\- А в Питере, дорогой мой, каждый сам за себя. Там можно просто жить и идти к своей цели, не теша себя иллюзиями, что вокруг полно своих, которые типа всегда рядом, всегда подхватят, если ты оступишься. Всем похуй. Просто похуй, пока так называемые лучшие друзья хуесосят. А потом спрашивают, а почему ты нас видеть не хочешь, да потому, блядь!  
\- Оу. Вот, значит, какого ты мнения обо мне.  
\- А то не ты бегал кругом и перемывал мне кости после отъезда, что я скурвился, что я тебя бросил, что я считаю себя выше, хотя сам голимый неудачник и через три месяца примчусь обратно. Не ты? У стен огромные уши.  
Макс заметно погрустнел, потупился как-то даже. Ответил:  
\- Я. Прости. Я дал волю негативным эмоциям. Как гондон последний. Но знаешь, почему? Потому что ты меня бросил! Бросил самым подлым образом. Ты, падла, мог поделиться планами, я бы не стал тебя держать. Пизжу, конечно, я бы попытался отговорить тебя. Да. Потому что хотел быть с тобой, конечно, я был бы против, чтобы ты уезжал, но я бы понял твое решение! Да может, я бы с тобой уехал, чем черт не шутит. Я патриот Екб, но есть вещи...  
\- На порядок выше, слышишь, - Ваня закатил глаза.  
\- Цыц! Мы могли бы это обсудить, но я узнал, что мы, оказывается, расстались, что ты, оказывается, намылился в Питер, что, оказывается, это все было так, скоротать время в бесперспективном болоте, пока не позвали в болото побольше квакать с лягушками покрупнее, несерьёзно это все было, пошёл нахер, Макс, и узнал я это когда? Когда ты стал собирать чемоданы и сказал, что тебе через три часа в аэропорт! - Макс буквально орал, как будто это случилось вчера, как будто что-то можно изменить, как будто у него до сих пор не отболело. Какой пиздобол, где только научился так заливать, на курсах актёрского мастерства от Димона, что ли?  
\- Да? А тебе напомнить, что этому предшествовало, может? У маленького Макса частичная амнезия, куда скинуть на лечение?! Про ту телку, с которой вы чуть ли не в десны лизались на твоем дне рождения?  
\- Блядь, Ваня, ты о ком вообще...  
\- Ну такая, с зеленой прядью и татуировкой на плече, надписью наподобие: "Сильный не борется за силу", ходячий пацанский цитатник, короче, не ебу.  
\- Я вспомнил, Вань, о ком ты. Ванюш, а... - Макс прикрыл лицо ладонью и нервно засмеялся. - Ты ее как-то раз обозвал девушкой с татуировкой гондона. Мы просто курили. Я и тебя звал, но ты отказался, потому что был опять всем и вся недоволен.  
\- Да все эти поэты те еще гондоны. Мрази тонкочувствующие. Просто покурил с ней. Просто чуть не раздевал взглядом Андрееву тогдашнюю бабу. Просто часами выслушивал, как Лариска тебе ноет на своего негодного мужика.  
\- Ты сейчас передергиваешь и очень сильно. Я был тебе верен всю дорогу, Вань. А ты себе напридумывал ужасов.  
\- А что ты сделал, чтобы меня разубедить, а? Мы вроде как встречались, - Ваня изобразил руками кавычки. - Жили вместе. И как же ты, сука, трясся за свою жопку, чтобы никто вдруг не догадался, не сложил два и два. Ты предъявляешь мне, что я съебался, но что ты предлагал мне взамен? Якобы, я свалил, посчитав тебя бесперспективным. Хуевый, очень хуевый Ваня. А что мне было делать? Это ты не видел перспектив для нас. Сейчас тебе легко говорить, как ты помчался бы за мной в Питер, потому что - вуаля! Сейчас все в прошлом, ты женат, прикрыл свой тыл и можешь сколько угодно разводить демагогию. А тогда ты бы зассал. Да и зачем лишние сложности? Ты неформал, пока тебе это удобно и ништяки приносит.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Я для тебя был комфортным перевалочным пунктом. Только ливнул чуть раньше, чем ты бы меня слил, сказав, что наигрались и хватит, а тебе хочется семью, ты встретил прекрасную девушку, так вышло, кстати, она уже беременна, так что... Какую чушь там обычно загоняют? Но я ливнул раньше. Сломал систему, и у тебя воспламенился пердак.

Ваня почувствовал, что сверх меры разнервничался. Макс же казался совсем подавленным. Он сидел на краю кровати и вертел в руках пачку сигарет.

\- Курить только на балконе, сигнализация.  
\- А? - Макс будто не понял, что ему сказали.  
\- Говорю, пошли покурим. Заодно охладим пыл дискуссии.

Макс закурил и задумчиво произнес:  
\- Вань. Если бы я только знал, что ты так загоняешься, но ты же никогда не делился.  
\- Я? Сколько раз мне нужно было сказать, что меня бесят эти девки, которые на тебя вешаются, чтобы ты их послал? Сколько раз ты в компаниях отшучивался, мол, ты не пидор, пидор это Мышь, и я говорил, что это неприятно мне слышать, и...  
\- Ты не говорил! Ты никогда не говорил напрямую о своих желаниях.  
\- Какая разница. Тем более, все как по нотам воплотилось: Максончик теперь женат, Максончик устроил себе жизнь мечты. Только как ты с ней объясняться будешь, когда тебя припрёт, когда тебе наскучит притворяться. Ты, Макс, хотел жить, мечась между двумя стульями, а я так жить не хотел. Вот и весь ответ.

Макс напряжённо думал. Ваня залип, засмотрелся на это такое далёкое и такое родное лицо. Не могло кончиться иначе, их история была написана, чтобы оборваться, не выдержав взаимных упрёков и недомолвок.

Как на зло, на глаза опять попался буклет про молодожёнов: кто-то подстелил его под пепельницу.

\- Это могли бы быть мы, но не будем, потому что у кого-то нет яиц. Причем у обоих, - пробормотал Ваня.

Макс обернулся и взглянул на него.

\- Ты еблан, потому что хуесосил меня. Я еблан, потому что уехал без предупреждения. Все хороши. Я не мог говорить о чувствах. Ты не мог перестать ориентироваться на мнение окружающих. Какое значение это имеет для сегодняшних нас, кроме того, что мы учимся... - Ваня задумался, а Макс согласно кивнул. - И теперь, когда мы это проговорили, мы можем хоть что-то попытаться исправить.  
Макс посмотрел на Ваню долгим взглядом:  
\- Спасибо тебе, Мышь. Я и не надеялся уже получить ответ, не надеялся, что ты согласишься говорить вообще, я недостоин и предатель, а ты в своём праве, но...  
\- Херня вопрос, - оборвал его Ваня,- Как, встали на место шестерёнки в голове?  
\- Говоришь как мой личный психолог, которого у меня нет.  
\- Нам надо друг друга разбанить. Будем лайкать фотки, обмениваться поздравлениями, - продолжал Ваня. Честно, он уже и сам не понимал, что хотел донести.  
\- В вотсапп добавимся, будем открытки слать, я тебе к Рождеству, ты мне к Хануке, чтобы все как у людей, ага, - усмехнулся Макс. - Ладно, Вань, мне пора. Еще раз спасибо.

Макс раскрыл руки для объятий, и Ваня прильнул к нему. Неожиданно нахлынувший коктейль чувств, среди которых были и ностальгия, и легкая грусть, и смутная надежда, заставил Ваню задержать объятия чуть дольше, чем того требует этикет дружеских встреч, а когда Макс не прервал контакт, Ваня потянулся к нему для поцелуя, как делал это сотни раз в прошлом, и он бы хотел списать этот порыв на действие алкоголя, но увы, после прогулки по морозу он чувствовал себя отвратительно протрезвевшим.

Макс очень мягко отстранился, и, пока Ваня не успел произнести ни звука, так же мягко положил указательный палец Ване на губы.  
\- Ты абсолютно прав. Мне нельзя в Бельдяжки.


End file.
